The Fake Sheriff
by YouKnowWhoIAm Tony STARK
Summary: All that where doing was breaking into the school, when the Sheriff arrived with electric green eyes. A story I dreamed about but thought it was good so I wrote it down, please and joy and read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Lydia one of us can go, you don't have to." Stiles said as Scott raked the back door of Beacon hills high school.

"Stiles I can do it, now does everyone remember the plan, for Derek's and Stiles' sake ill say it again, if someone comes Stiles and Scott come and get me and Derek you cause a distraction. Now Derek did you get that." Lydia said staring straight at the older wolf. "Derek." Lydia shouted.

"What oh yeah I got it." Derek said as he put his phone away.

"Derek give me the phone." Scott said as he put his hand out.

"No I promise I won't go on it." Derek said as he fastened his pocket.

"Okay one chance one." Scott told Derek neither noticing Lydia going inside.

Fifteen minutes later they heard sirens blazing as the whole of the Sheriff's department parked up outside the school.

"Shit what do we do." Scott asked.

"We follow the plan Scott with me, Derek distract them." Stiles told them as he headed inside.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I ran round to see one of the Sheriff's deputies standing in the doorway, I ran at him with full force, and before I knew it I was running from the whole Sheriff's department, all i could do was run I ran up three flights of stairs but tripped over a stack of books instantly spraying my ankle, the Sheriff Yankees me up and through me against the wall. "Derek Hale I'm arresting you for trespassing and the assault of an officer." The Sheriff told me harshly, I felt my ankle fully heal so decided to put up a fight but the Sheriff just glared at me, I'm sure I saw his eyes go green this wasn't the Sheriff I had to warn Scott and Stiles.

* * *

Stiles' POV

Me and Scott ran through the hallways to find Lydia, obviously Scott was a lot faster than me we finally found her in our science lab. "Lydia the cop's are here we need to go Derek's trying to distract them." I told her as I caught my breathe.

"Erm correction Derek been arrested by your dad, and Derek doesn't look good." Scott told us as he stared out of the window.

"I haven't seen him that pale since he was shot with a wolfsbane bullet." Stiles said as he and Lydia walked over to the window.

"It's the cuffs look at his hands and wrists." Lydia pointed out.

"No my dad wouldn't do that he knows about you, he wouldn't." Stiles said as they saw the Sheriff roughly shoved Derek into the car.

"We need to bail him out and get him away from my dad." Stiles told than as he walked out of the science room.

"Wait for me I've got the money to bail him out." Scott said as he ran after Stiles with Lydia hot on his heels.

* * *

Twenty minutes later at the Sheriff's station.

"Hi where here to bail out Derek Hale." Scott said to Deputy Parish.

"I'm sorry the Sheriff said he has to stay." Parish told them.

"We'll pay extra." Lydia spoke up.

"Fine, it's one hundred dollars." Parish told them as he went round the back to get Derek.

"Okay so where do we go after we get Derek." Stiles asked.

Well we can't go to yours or mine, or the loft, so Scott." Lydia said as she fiddled with the keys that where in her hand.

"Yeah we can go to mine." Scott said just as Deputy Parish brought Derek round.

"Derek are you okay." Lydia said as she saw his black eye and bust lip, which should have healed by now.

"I'm fine, let's go before the Sheriff gets back." Derek said as he headed to the door but someone pushed it open...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi yes I know cliffhanger I'm evil (Evil laugh) I am writing the next chapter now, and for those reading It's Time I did start it but it got deleated, so the next chapter is coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
"And where do you think you going, I'm not finished yet." The mysterious voice said.  
"Who are you show your face." Scott said voice raised, as he pulled Derek backwards.  
"Hang on Scott I recognize that voice Dad." Stiles said as he walked forward.  
"Stiles be careful." Scott said as he tried to grab his arm but Stiles just shrugged it off.  
"Hello son, I don't want you hanging around with these lot there a bad influence, especially him who is still under arrest." The Sheriff said harshly pointing to Derek.  
"Stiles that's not your dad his eyes turned green when I put up a fight, he's a shape shifter like me and Scott." Derek told Stiles as he walked past Scott and over to the other teen.  
"No Derek this is my Dad." Stiles said as he turned round eyes flashing neon green.  
"What have you done with Stiles, and the Sheriff." Scott said his eyes flashing there alpha red.  
"There still, in here so try anything and we can kill them instantly, now how about you step back." Stiles said with an evil smirk.  
"No Stiles is my best friend he's like my brother, and the Sheriff has always been a far there figure to me, so get out of there bodies NOW." Scott growled as he stepped forward.  
"Do as he says, or I'll rip you put of there bodies." Derek said eyes flashing a beautiful blue.  
"No." Stiles said with a grin as he brought out a knife and stabbed it in Derek's direction hitting him square in the chest.  
"Derek." Scott shouted as he ran to his side.  
"I'm sorry Scott." Derek said as his breathing became slow and heavy.  
"No your not gonna die, we just need to speed up the healing process right come on Derek just heal please." Scott said as he pressed his hands onto Derek's chest as hard as he could.  
"Guess this is it, always thought it would be more painfu..." Derek managed out just before losing consciousness.

**A.N. Only short i know but my computer broke and its on another site as well so have to make sure there both the same.**

**HALE PACK**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Derek stay with me remember it heals faster when your awake." Scott begged as he pushed harder on Derek's chest./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sc...Sco...Scott." Derek managed to stutter out before he had a coughing fit blood rolling down his cheek./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shush shush don't speak just stay awake, yeah your gonna be fine." Scott soothed. "I'll call Deaton."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay." Derek whispered his face becoming incredibly pale./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's okay don't worry I'm not leaving." Scott said as he dialed Deaton's number. "Deaton it's Scott, something has taken control of the Sheriff and Stiles, and Sti... Derek's being stabbed and he's not healing, where at the station." Scott explained./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay, I'm on my way just keep pressure on the wound." Deaton said as he packed up some equipment./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you, hey Derek Deaton's on his way so just stay with me, hey life wouldn't be any fun without Sour Wolf." Scott said with a smile./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Derek gave a weak chuckle. "I...ca...can't...bre...brea...breathe." Derek choked out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Derek you need to cough there's blood clogging your throat." Scott explained as he put head to the side./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Scott, Derek." Deaton yelled as he came into the station./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Deaton in here." Scott yelled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay explain what happened after I put the phone down." Deaton asked as he put a breathing mask on Derek./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well erm he lost more blood became pale, and started to have trouble breathing, I sent Lydia to get the other's." Scott explained./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay, we need to get him to the animal clinic now." Deaton told the young alpha as checked Derek's pulse./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay, will he be, okay." Scott asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I dont know Scott I'm sorry." Deaton said as he carried the equipment outside whilst Scott carried Derek./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Car/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Deaton Deaton he's stopped breathing." Scott yelled as he took Derek's pain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay, put the oxygen on higher and press harder on the wound where nearly there." Deaton said as he sped /"DEATON, there's no pulse and he's still not breathing, he... He's dead. " Scott told thecvet as he began to sob./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAuthor's note/strongbr /strongWon't be updating until 2015, so hope you all have a great Christmas and new year./strongbr /strongHALE PACK/strong/p 


End file.
